


What lurks in the dark

by PrinceDanny



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationships, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Character Death, Monster Tom, Name-Calling, Original Character(s), Polyamory, Rape/Non-con Elements, Triggers, monster au, typo brother
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-07 09:46:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10357611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceDanny/pseuds/PrinceDanny
Summary: This is an au based off of the monster au called the Fiji au. Basically, Tord was doing research on Tom and put memories into Toms head so he wouldn't remember the procedure. Tom thinks he was in Fiji for a week. And after Toms brain starts to become immune to the memory treatments he starts to figure things out.





	1. Chapter 1

Sun poked through the curtains of Toms room and spread across his face. The man started to stir, his eyes fluttering open. He sat up with a groan, rubbing his temples. He looked around, unsure of where he was for a moment. His eyes landed on a t- shirt that lay on the floor in a ball. He could make out the words ‘Fiji’ and ‘festival’ he frowned, for he did not remember this festival. It was more of a dream. He started thinking back even farther, before Fiji, he only thinks he remembers everything. He doesn’t really. A soft knock on the door snaps him out of his daze.

 

“Tom? Are you up or are you just going to sleep all day?” It was Tord, it’s always Tord. He carefully opened the door, peeking inside. “You okay?”

 

Tom had the sudden urge to crawl under his blankets and hide. He hadn’t the slightest idea why, but he did. “I’m..fine. I’ll be out in a few.” he nodded, thinking out his words very carefully. He usually spoke to everyone with ease, especially Tord. But today felt different, like there was something looming over him that was just out of his grasp.

 

“Alright, don’t take to long. I made lunch.” Tord shut the door, the same foot steps Tom hear coming up to the door, now leaving.

 

He sighed, getting up and putting on his normal blue hoodie and not bothering to put on pants. He walked out to the living room in his boxers, plopping on the couch next to Edd.

 

Edd turned to look at him, the usual wave of guilt washing over him, an image flashing in his mind. Tom, on the couch, barely breathing, he looked rather dead. “Morning Tom.” He managed to say, his eyes sympathetic.

 

“He Eddie, how’s my favorite green fireball throwing human?” he grinned, his way with words returning to him. He look into his eyes, he saw the same look staring back at him. What was that look? Sadness? Guilt? He was unsure, but he knew this look wasn’t the ‘normal’ look. This was the look only Edd gave him.

 

“I’m good, thank you for asking. How is my favorite monster.” He smiled, putting his head on Tom’s shoulder and looking at the Tv so he wouldn’t have to look at him.

 

Tom paused, he honestly hadn’t thought about how he felt. Was he happy? What is happy? “I’m..tired, but good.” he said, finally. This was not a lie, but it wasn’t really the the truth.

 

“Hey, can I join you?” Tord asked, stopping Edd from saying whatever response he was going to say. The demon didn’t wait for an answer he opted to sit rather close to Tom like he usually did.

 

Tom didn’t like this, usually he didn’t mind, he knew Tord was just that with his friends. He felt something strange, like his chest was tightening. He crossed his legs, moving closer to Edd and keeping his mouth shut.

 

“You okay Tommy?” Tord had a weird paternal instinct ever since Project Fiji. He wanted to make sure Tom was okay, he wanted to make sure he didn’t find out to much. But most of all, he wanted to protect him. Tord was not used to these feelings, these feelings confused him.

 

“I’m..fine.” Tom nodded, speaking slowly. He wanted to run, he wanted to hide. There was a strange scent coming off Tord. Tom didn’t like it, it made Tom uncomfortable. He felt weak, vulnerable. Like Tord had some sort of power over him.

 

Tord frowned, grabbing his hand. He knew this gesture was more romantic than anything but something told him this would make Tom feel better, this is what he wanted.

Tom froze, he wasn’t sure if he liked this or not. He wasn’t controlling it, his fingers locked themselves with his. This made the feeling in his chest lessen, he felt better, he didn’t know why.

Tom is in his room, alone. He wonders where he came from, not him, but monster him. He wonders how he became a monster, he didn't just suddenly wake up like that. Did he? This makes Tom upset, he doesn't like not knowing. He is a afraid, what if he hurt someone and didn't remember? What if he killed someone and didn't remember? Tom cries, his face in his hands.

"Tom? You okay- Tom! What's wrong??" It's Tord, it's always Tord. He sat next to him,he gently placed a hand on his back to try and comfort. Recently he was making gestures like this though he didn't know why. He pulled Tom closer, hugging him tightly and rubbing his back.

Tom put his face in Tords chest, still crying. Something in the back of his mind told him to run, as far as he could. Just to get away from Tord. But the part of him that controlled his actions told him to stay. To be his, and do whatever he wanted. And that's what he did.

Tord smiled a small bit, he enjoyed having Tom this close to him. Why? He didn't know, but he did. "Are you okay?" Tord cupped his face, tilting it up to study the crying man's face. He realized how utterly beautiful he was,especially when he was crying.

Tom blinked, looking into Tords eyes. He sniffled, and soon the tears stopped. He felt very uncomfortable, like those eyes could see into the very depths of his soul. He did t like this. "I'm..fine thank you." He looked away for a second before something pulled his eyes back to Tords face.

Tord smiled wider, he loved seeing Tom like this, he loved feeling powerful. "Good." He paused, thinking of a way of making this feeling permanent. "Here let me just.." He slowly closed the space between them, kissing him softly and draining the smallest bit of energy from Tom

Despite all his instincts telling him this was bad, and to pull away, Tom melted into the kiss,letting his eyes fall shut. He felt a sort of wave wash over him,  He was't sure what it was, but it felt..like death. After it passed Tom felt tired, this confused him since he had slept a lot that day.

Tord pulled away, licking his lips. "Delicious..You're mine now, is that clear?" He asked softly, gently caressing Tom's cheek and looking at him with hungry eyes. 

"Y-yes..thank you." Tom blinked, the words had fallen out before he had time to think about it. "I love you" why was this happening? What was compelling him to act like this?

"I love you too Tommy." Tord kissed his cheek,he stooped before pulling away, moving to bite his neck harshly. "Sorry sweetheart, I just had to mark you." Tord licked up the beads of blood that appeared from the puncture marks.

Tom shivered, his lips parted and a soft moan escaped him. He didn't want this reaction, but he had to admit, that felt pretty good. He started to think that belonging to Tord might not be so bad after all. 

"You like that? I'll have to make sure to remember that for later." Tord chuckled, kissing his cheek once more. "I'm glad you're my pet Tommy.." He cooed.

"Thanks Tord..I'm glad I'm your pet too." He smiled, the force that seemed to control him let go and let him ride on his own. He was shocked that there words were his own, but at the same time, he felt relieve. He felt like he had been hiding these feelings and now that they were out. He could be happy again, and forget everything else..Just like before. 


	2. Chapter 2

Tom woke up to arms wrapped around him and faint breathing in his ear. He opened his eyes to find Tord in bed with him. At first he felt guilty, though he didn't know why, then he felt disgust, for the same reason, then he felt an enormous amount of affection and love for this man. This all happened in the span of a few seconds which made Tom even more confused than he already was about everything. He got out of bed, careful as to not wake up Tord and planted a soft kiss on his head. Demon or not, he was pretty cute. He shuffled down the hallway to the living room, before he even got close he heard giggles and words being whispered. Tom was curious, he stopped at the entrance of the room, watching quietly. There, Edd and Matt lay on the couch entangled in each other, happy.

"Oh shush, I am not that cute." Edd mumbled, giggling once more. The previous night Edd and Matt had been watching a movie and they accidentally fell asleep together, in the morning, they accidentally kissed, this relationship was mostly an accident, but they didn't mind one bit.

"Oh yes you are Edd, and that's coming from me which means it has to be true." Matt sounded very sure of himself, he was glad to get there thoughts out after having them for so long. He always thought Edd was unusually cute, even by his standards.

"Erm..guys?" Tom cleared his throat, his cheeks pink in embarrassment. Edd seemed more happy than usual, Tom assumed it was because he and Matt were now dating, but it could be something else. Tord hadn't taken Edd out this weekend like he normally did, maybe that had something to do with it.

"Oh, heya Tom. Did you sleep well?" Matt asked, sitting up to look at Tom fully.

"Uh..Yeah, so you guys are dating now?" Tom looked between them, he figured it was about time, the two were always near each other, holding hands and things like that. 

"Morning Tom, I'm going out." Tord had cut Matt off before he could say anything. He groggily grabbed his jacket, shrugged it on, and left almost as soon as he had entered. Where was he going?

"That was..weird." Edd frowned, he chewed his lip a bit the way he did when he was worried. He seemed to know what was going on, or at least an idea. And based on his expression, it wasn't anything good.

"Yeah um..do you happen to know where he's going?" Tom asked, sitting down in the only empty part of the couch. He was worried now, was he cheating, was he going somewhere dangerous, or was he actually just "going out" like he said?

"Uh..No I don't know." Edd fidgeted nervously, he did this when he important information that he couldn't say. He had been doing this a lot recently, so much that Tom didn't even really notice that much.

"Oh well." Tom shrugged and turned to the tv, although what was on his mind was not a stupid show called 'Professor why'. He chewed his lip, scratching at the inside of his arm and actually cutting pretty deep after awhile. Not enough to bleed, but enough for Tord to ask about it later. That conversation would be fun.

 

The sounds of forks hitting plates and the soft chatter of the people around them filled the restaurant. “So um..Tom could I ask you about something? Maybe get your advice.” Tim had asked Tom to have lunch with him, they had been talking a lot more lately.

 

“Yeah sure what is it?” Tom took a bite of his steak, he had to admit, it was delicious. But the scared look on Tim's face soon brought him back to earth. “Hey are you okay..?”

 

Tim looked down, swallowing the lump in his throat and taking a few deep breaths. “It’s..my friend Pay he um. He’s sick all the time and he has these bite marks every where and I’m just..really worried because he won’t tell me anything.” He was trying not to cry.

 

“Oh dear thats..bad.” Tom frowned, trying to think to think of something that would cause all of this. “Has he been going out lately?” he tapped his chin, thinking about Tord.

 

“Well...yes,actually. Do you think that has something to do with him being so sick? Is someone doing this to him?” Tim’s eyes went wide, he gripped that table, angry.

 

“I’m not exactly sure but I think so..see my boyfriend Tord, he’s a demon that needs to feed off other people for food and um..its only during sex that he can do it. So I’m assuming that it’s either him, or another demon..” Tom nodded, putting the pieces together as he spoke so that it now made sense to him. “He won’t feed off me anymore, since it hurts.”

 

“Oh..oh no.” Tim couldnt hold back the tears anymore, he started to cry. “God I can’t..do anything can I? I can’t stand to see him like this, it’s tearing me apart.” he shook his head. “I..I love him so much and this is just..I can’t.” he put his face in his hands, sobbing.

 

Toms eyes went wide. “Hey..hey it’ll be okay, I promise. I’ll just..I’ll have him start feeding off of me again, okay?” he said softly, reaching to rub his back. “Shh, it’s okay.” he pulled him into a tight hug.

 

“No I..I can’t do this. It’s either you or him and I can’t choose. I don’t want either of you to get hurt.” Tim shook his head, burying his face in his chest.

 

“I’m choosing for you, it’s going to be me.” Tom nodded, gently petting his hair. This was in instinct, like he’s been doing it for a long time. He thought back to when they were kids and he realized he didn’t remember his childhood all that well. In fact, he didn’t remember anything at all from before Fiji like he should. It all had a sort of haze over it, like it was all a dream.

 

Tim sniffled, his breathing going back to it’s regular steady pace. “You don’t..have to do that.” he mumbled, his eyes shut. For some reason petting his hair always calmed him down, he knew this, he knew Tom knew this since he had panic attacks a lot as a child and Tom had always been the one to calm him down.

 

“You know I do Tim.” Tom sighed, pulling away and sitting Tim up again in fear that he would fall asleep. “You’re my brother Tim, I have to do this.” he smiled, ruffling his hair before he went back to his steak on his plate.

 

“Thanks Tom thats..really nice of you.” Tim wiped his eyes, his cheeks a bit pink as he realized he had cried in public. “I um, I have to get to class Tom, it was really nice to see you. We should do this again sometime.” he stood up leaving money for the bill and heading off.

Tom relaxed, sighing a bit. He was exhausted, physically yes, but mostly emotionally. He had realized that he had to talk to Tord about his feeding habits, he groaned. He hated when Tord fed off him, but he knew he had to, for Tims sake.


	3. Chapter 3

Tom sat on the couch with his boyfriend Tord, not really paying any attention to whatever nonsense was on the television. He was deep in thought, he was thinking about his past. Or at least what was left in his brain. He frowned a bit, trying to remember. “Hey Tord..?” he asked, turning to look at him.

 

 

“Yes dear?” Tord asked, petting his hair softly. He had noticed that Tom had been more distant recently, he was getting worried that Tom had started to remember. But he made sure to keep his story straight so he wouldn’t get caught up in a web of lies.

 

“I..I really went to Fiji, right?” Tom couldn’t remember if he had asked this before, but he felt the need to ask, even if he thought he knew the answer.

 

“Yes, you went to Fiji for a week for a music festival. Don’t you remember your exclusive t shirt?” he asked. “Yes it was..July 20th to the 27th.” he nodded.

 

“I..yeah I guess I do.” he sighed, chewing his lip and wincing. He had been doing that a lot lately, and since he had such sharp teeth he had a deep wound on the inside of his lip. He frowned once more, going back into his thoughts.

 

Later that night Tom was in his room after he was sure Tord was gone for the night. He got on his laptop and began to type away, he was doing research. He looked for the “Exclusive t shirt” to see if it really was exclusive. He found it on Amazon for 10 dollars. This made Tom anxious. He looked for a music festival on July 20th to the 27th in Fiji. He found a music festival, but it was in Tonga on those dates. Fiji didn’t have one till August. Tom started to shake as he read and reread what he found. He stood up, slowly backing himself into a wall and sinking down. He began to cry. He knew his whole life..or at least what he thought he knew. Was a lie.

 

Tord had gone to the Red Army base. There the monitored the ability of Toms brain to recover. “Oh shit.. We need to get him in here for another treatment before he figures it out.” he nervously chewed his nails, scanning the computer screen.

 

“I’ve been saying that Sir. But apparently your second in command knows nothing.” Pat grumbled, hunching over the desk a bit. “I can’t believe you put me in here when I could be out there helping.” he huffed.

 

Tord sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “We both know you’re smart, we need you in here developing a plan for this. We can’t keep wiping his memory or it will break him..and we both know that Paul was assigned this case, which means you want to be out there to stick your tongue down his throat.” Tord said softly so that only Pat could hear it.

 

Pat’s cheeks flushed a soft shade of red. “Oh shut up!” his eyes went wide and he quickly added “Sir.”

 

“Get back to work Pat, you guys have vacation days coming up. Just hold out a little longer.” Tord placed a hand on his shoulder, they were friends after all and frankly, Pat and Paul made an adorable couple. Or at least that’s what Tord thought.

“Thank you Sir, will do. And I’ll make sure to keep you updated on whatever I find.” Pat smiled before he turned back to his computer and he began to furiously type away, his brow furrowed.

Tom shuffled out of his room rubbing his eyes. He stopped, his ear perking up a bit. He heard faint whispers and sniffling coming from the living room. He tilted his head, raising an eyebrow in confusion. He hunched over, walking carefully and quietly towards the noises source. He stopped at the end of the hallway, peering around the corner.

 

“H-He’s gone..forever.” Matt cried harder, his face in his hands. “What am I going to do..?” he asked weakly, leaning on Edd.

 

“Hey shh..it’s okay Matty. It’ll be okay, I promise.” Edd sighed. He had dark circles around his eyes, it was clear that he hadn’t slept last night. Matt had kept him up talking about..well Tom didn’t know what. But since Vampire’s don’t need all that much sleep, Edd is suffering.

 

“What if I could have stopped it? What if I could have saved him.” Matt mumbled, his body shaking all over. It was clear that he was about to have a panic attack, Tom thought this was the best place to intervene.

 

“Erm..guys?” Tom carefully sat next to them, he wanted to comfort Matt but he had no idea what was going on. “Everything okay?” he asked, trying to sound concerned, but also getting the chance of being informed.

 

“M-M-Mayy..he’s d-dead.” Matt sobbed harder, and rather loudly at that. His body jerked up and down, shaking a lot more than it had been.

 

“Oh dear..I’m sorry your brother is gone.” Tom hugged him from behind to try and comfort him, he wasn’t the best with these things but he wanted to help Matt.

 

“The funeral is tomorrow..he was um..killed by a hunter they said. So we have to have it before his body turns into ashes.” Matt said quietly, wiping his eyes.

 

Tom had no idea that happened. Was there other ways for a vampire to die? Tom shook his head, he had to focus on Matt. “Should we come with you? I want to be there for you Matt.” he rubbed his back, he had this sort of instinct to make him feel better. Kind of like a dog.

 

“Yes please. I can’t do this alone.” he nodded quickly, relaxing. He let out a sigh of relief.Knowing that he didn’t have to go alone made him feel a lot better.

 

“Of course baby, we’ll be by your side the whole time.” Edd planted soft kisses all over the vampire's face in hopes to make him feel at least little better.

 

“Mhm, I won’t leave. Unless you want me to of course.” Tom rubbed his back, his other hand moving on its own to lace his fingers with Matts. He hadn’t noticed he was doing it until he felt Matt relax, his breathing calm and quiet.

 

“I think he’s sleeping. Thank you for helping Tom. I owe you.” Edd whispered, yawning. He shut his eyes, he was close to falling asleep himself. Edd started to snore, he looked peaceful.

 

Tom smiled, he had a very unusual thought that confused him. He thought that they both looked rather adorable. Especially when they were cuddling like this. Tom frowned, forcing the thought out of his mind. He went to get up and leave them alone when he realized that Matt was still holding his hand. He blushed, deciding it was best to stay. He hadn’t gotten much sleep the previous night anyway.

 

Matt pulled him into the cuddle pile, smiling and kissing his forehead. “Tommy..” he said softly, nuzzling Edd a bit.

Tom smiled, his face bright red. He had never felt like this. His chest felt..strange. It was warm, and fluttery? Tom shut his eyes, melting into them. He kissed Matt's cheek before he too fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

“Ma..?” Tom forced his crusted shut eyes open. He felt arms around him, he smiled. But when he looked and saw Tord holding him, he felt a wave of sadness pass over him, though he was unsure why. What name was he going to say? He didn’t even remember.

 

“Hey baby, how’d you sleep?” Tord asked, petting his hair gently. He hadn’t been able to sleep, he feared that Tom knew, he did everything he could to keep his cool, but his mask was starting to fall, he was panicking.

 

“Um..good but..” he looked around, confused. “I thought I was..” he frowned, chewing his lip. The last thing he remembered was the couch with Edd and Matt.

 

“Hm..?” Tord asked cooly, although on the inside he was freaking out. He was anxious, it took everything in him not to fidget and move.

 

“Never mind..I’m going to get some food, you coming?” Tom sat up, stretching with a yawn. He looked back at Tord for his answer, noticing that he look tense.

 

“No, I need to sleep some more. I didn’t sleep that well last night.” Tord shrugged, avoiding his gaze. He rolled over, pulling the blankets over his head to avoid looking at Tom.

 

“Alright, sleep well.” Tom placed his hand on his leg before he stood up and shuffled out of the room. He thought about how strange it felt to wake up to Tord and not..someone else. But he had no idea why. This bothered him. He walked out to the living room and sat on the couch.

 

Edd sat nervously next to him. He didnt dare look at him. Tord had given him a stern talking to about the couch incident and it didn’t help that he had developed very strong feelings for him.

 

“Hey Eddie.” Tom smiled, moving closer. He reached for his hand but he felt a sharp pain in his heart when Edd moved his hand away.

 

“Erm..hey Tom.” Edd crossed his arms, moving away from him. He wanted so bad to take his hand and give him a good morning kiss. But the fear of Tord made him stay away.

 

“I..sorry.” Tom sniffled, standing up and shuffling to the kitchen. Practically radiating sadness.

 

Edd curled up, he hated that he had hurt Tom so bad. But he didn’t want to die. Or worse have Matt die. He started to shake, willing himself not to cry.

 

Tom plopped down at the table, slouching. He didn’t want to eat, but he could tell Edd didn’t want him there. He felt like crying, but he couldn’t go back to his room, so he decided this was the best option. That is, until he noticed Matt making himself coffee.

 

“Hey Tommy bear!” Matt said happily, walking over and giving him a kiss on the cheek. He smiled from ear to ear, beaming.

 

“I..hey Matt.” Tom smiled, feeling a bit better. His cheeks turned red at the kiss, his heart felt like it was soaring. But then he realized, if Edd is acting like that, then he just hates him. Matt is being nice, and affectionate. While Edd doesn’t even want him around. He sighed sadly, sinking down.

 

“Hey..whats up sweetie? Why do you look so blue?” Matt giggled. “Bad choice of words. Why are you sad, dear?” Matt sat next to him, looking concerned. His maternal instincts kicking in.

“Edd is..mad at me I think. He won’t talk to me..and I went to hold his hand like we did before and he moved it away.” he sniffled. “I don’t know whats wrong with me..” he mumbled, mostly to himself.

 

“Nothing is wrong with you! Edd is just..well I don’t know. But we were going to ask you out. We assumed you dumped Tord. Maybe not. But I’ll talk to him for you, okay?” Matt grabbed his hand, smiling and squeezing it gently.

 

Tom nodded, smiling a small bit. “Thank you so much Matt..you’re the best.”

 

“I know!” He giggled, blushing. “Hey Tom, just so you know..we love you. I know I do at least.” he said, looking down at the table.

 

“I..” Tom blinked, his face bright red. “I love you too..both of you.” Tom leaned in, placing a soft kiss on his lips.

 

“Hey guys is there-” Tord rubbed his eyes, when he opened them he saw his boyfriend kissing Matt. “What the hell are you doing!?” Tom yelled, pulling Matt away from him, causing him to fall to the floor.

 

“No you’ll hurt him!” Tom exclaimed. “I-I’m sorry..I kissed him.” Tom started to panic. Oh no.

“So you’re just a cheating whore!? Is that it!?” Tord stomped over to him, grabbing him by his collar and holding him up in the air. “You’re so ungrateful.” he snarled.

 

“I-I didn’t..No I’m sorry please..please don’t hurt me I love you I’m sorry.” Tom’s voice started to shake, hot tears fell down his cheeks. He knew now that he did not love him. Lying to him scared him more than anything.

 

“Please..its not his fault.” Matt mumbled from the ground. “Don’t hurt him..” he begged.

 

“Oh shut up! You have nothing to do with this. This is just me and my stupid slut.” Tord growled, throwing Tom to the floor and shooing Matt out of the kitchen.

Tom laid on on the floor in a sobbing heap. His whole body shook with fear, he mumbled quiet apologize to no one in particular.

 

“God..I should really hurt you right now.” Tord huffed, looking at him with disgust. “You’re pathetic.” he spat.

 

“I’m sorry..” Tom said quietly, flinching at the words and crying harder. The truth was that he agreed with him, but it hurt to know that Tord felt the same way about him that he did.

 

“What do you think you’re doing, Sir!?” Edd came storming up to the kitchen, the rage was evident in his eyes. His hands started to faintly glow green.

 

“I’m having a talk with my boyfriend. What are you doing?” Tord's eyes narrowed, his eyes flicked to Edd's hands and a brief moment of panic flashed across his face.

 

“Oh no you aren’t. Get the fuck out of my house or I’ll make you.” he took a step closer, clenching his fists. The glowing had now started in his eyes.

 

“Fucking-” Tord tried to hide the scared look on his face, he ended up forcing his features into an expression that made him look rather uncomfortable. “Fine.” he turned into a cloud of blackness, vanishing.

 

Edd let out a sigh of relief. “He’s gone Matty..But I think Tom might be hurt.” Edd crouch beside him. “Tommy..it’s just me. I won’t hurt you, okay?” he said softly.

 

Tom looked up, his face red and stained with tears. “E-Edd..? Are you okay? Did he hurt you?” he asked, looking him over quickly.

 

“No no. I’m okay. Are you?” he asked, a sad look on his face. It made him upset that even if Tom was hurt,he was asking if Edd was okay. When all he did was come in here and kick Tord out.

 

“I’m..um my head..and my throat hurts. But I think it’s fine.” he blinked a few times, shaking his head.

 

“How many fingers am I holding up?” Edd asked, holding up two.

 

“Um.four..wait no two..wait, five final answer.” he nodded,very sure that he’s gotten it right.

 

Edd sighed. “I think he gave you a concussion. Lets get you in bed.” Edd carefully scooped him up, a bit concerned at how light he was but he decided to worry about it later. He carried him to his own room and laid him down in the soft green blankets. “There, I’ll come join you in a bit.” he smiled, kissing him on the forehead before he turned to leave.

 

Tom pulled the cover over his head, he noticed that the actual sheets were purple and thought this was cute. He surrounded himself in the smell, of Edd, and Matt. This smell made him happy. This smell made him feel relaxed.

 

Edd came back with a few pills and a glass of water. “Here, take this.” He instructed, sitting down on the bed.

 

Matt stood in the doorway, his face wet with tears. The cut on his face had been cleaned, but he was very upset that Tord had hurt his face. “Guys..can I join you? Or am I too ugly now..” he asked sadly.

 

Tom nodded, taking the pills. “Of course you can. And you’re not ugly Matt. You’re gorgeous..now if you don’t mind. I kind of want to pick up where we left off in the kitchen.” he laid down, leaving room on either side of him for Edd and Matt.

 

Edd pulled up the covers and slid in next to him, resting his head on his chest with a smile. “I’ll have to get blue pillows..” he mumbled, mostly to himself.

 

Matt shuffled over when he saw Edd getting in. “Hey wait for me!” he insisted, laying on the other side of Tom and wrapping his arms around the both of them.

 

“Now where were we..oh yes right about here.” Tom smiled, placing a soft kiss on Matts lips. He felt electricity pulse through him. When he pulled away he noticed that Edd was bright red and beaming.

 

“You guys are so cute!” he squealed, grinning and hugging them closer. “But for now..let’s take a much needed nap.” he sighed, shutting his eyes.

 

Tom did the same, he hadn’t slept, as in really slept since they were on the couch. He needed this.

Matt watched them for awhile, before he soon shut his eyes and fell asleep with a smile on his face.


	5. Chapter five

Tord angrily put on his Red Leader jacket, sitting down in his office chair. “I can’t believe they did that to me...To me! I’ll have to get Hellucard to put up surveillance..just in case.” he said to himself. He pulled out a walkie-talkie and pressed a button. “Hellucard, come up to my office at once.” he ordered, letting go of the button.

“Yes Sir, right away.” You could practically hear the smirk in his voice. He knew that Tord only gave him orders that involved Edd. This made him excited.

Tord put the walkie-talkie back in it’s drawer, shutting it quickly. He put his chin in his hands, humming thoughtfully. He looked up when he heard the door, he saw a very happy looking Hellucard, this was never a good sign. But he needed to take measures, this was the only way. He sighed, standing up and walking towards him. “I need you to put up surveillance in Tom’s house. Wherever you can get them. I just need you to watch and make sure he doesn’t know too much. And make sure he doesn’t turn and hurt anyone. Is that clear?” 

Hellucard nodded quickly, practically jumping up and down. “Yes Sir!” he gave a giddy salute, turning and quickly walking off.

Tord sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “That was probably a mistake..” he muttered to himself.

Suddenly Hellcard popped his head back in. “Uh, Sir one more question. Do I have permission to follow them?” Hellucard asked, a grin on his face.

“If you have to. Do as you wish.” Tord waved him off, rubbing his temple. 

“Oh thank you Sir!!” Hellucard said happily, practically skipping off towards his chambers. There he gathered all his equipment and headed of to 27 Dirdum Lane.

Hellucard waited in the bushes across the street. He waited for the perfect moment. The moment where he would finally get his precious, his Edd. When he saw him, it took everything in him not to pounce. He knew he had to wait. He had to wait or his whole mission would go to shit. He carefully followed him, making sure to stay in the shadows. Edd took a sudden turn down an alley way. Hellucard knew that this was a shortcut back to Edd's house. He had made sure to memorize every possible route to get there. That's when he made his move. “Hey there Eddie. Guess who?” he said.

Edd froze, dropping his bag of drawing supplies. “H-Hellucard?” his legs started to wobble as he slowly turned to look at him. “W-What do you want from me?”

“You know..how about we do what we did last time?” Hellucard smirked, grabbing him by the hips and pulling him closer. He roughly kissed his neck, grabbing his ass. 

“I-I..no I don’t want to please...I didn’t..I don’t like it.” Edd tried to escape from his grasp, only to back himself into a wall. 

Hellucard took the chance to pin him to the brick with one hand, taking of his pants with the other. “You’ll learn to my angel.” he cooed in Edd’s ear, looking at him hungrily.

“Please..please stop I’ll do anything.” Edd begged, tears flowing down his cheeks. He tried to push him off but Hellucard was too strong.

“Oh hush and relax.” Hellucard gently kissed his neck, rubbing his hips as he made his way up his jawline and to his lips.

Edd relaxed a small bit, only because his body did it involuntarily at the command. “I..” he moaned softly, a wave of guilt washing over him. “Please..stop..”

 

“Eddie you know you like it, you know you want to be with me.” Hellucard said in a low, growl like voice. 

“I-I don’t I have..I have two boyfriends and I love them..not you.” he mumbled, his whole body shaking as hot tears fell from his eyes.

“Oh don’t cry my angel.” Hellucard licked the tears off his cheek, licking his lips. “Even your tears are simply delicious.” he chuckled.

Edd cringed, crying harder. “Stop it..stop it please I-I don’t want it..” he whimpered, weakly trying to push on his chest to try and escape his grasp.

“Oh, but you do Eddie. I know you do, I can see it in your eyes.” Hellucard whispered in his ear, his hands moving over his crotch.

Edd bit his lip to stifle a moan, but it came out loud and clear. “Don’t touch me there I don’t like it please..please no I don’t want it..stop.” he begged, his voice shaking.

“Yes you do Edd, don’t you lie to me. I heard you moan, you just have to relax and let go. I know you love me like I love you. I know it.” he cooed, massaging him a bit.

Edd turned his head away, letting out another moan. He sobbed, he hated himself for moaning. He hated everything about this and honestly, he wish he would die.

“See look, you like it don’t you?” Hellucard chuckled, stopping for a moment to take out a pair of handcuffs.

“W-What are you doing?” Edd asked anxiously, trying to pull away now that Hellucard only had one hand holding him.

“Just making sure I don’t lose you again.” Hellucard kissed his cheek, smiling and grabbing one of his hands.

You’ve made a mistake Hellucard my boy. Edd took the chance to put a hand on his face and quickly charge up a fireball, blasting him into the wall behind him.

Hellucard his the wall with a long boom and sank to the ground, he’s out.

Edd ran, he ran as fast as he possibly could, yelling for help. “Someone please help me!!” he suddenly heard a familiar voice. “Eddie?”


End file.
